Fantasy
by ValparinDragon1
Summary: Being a Daughter of a King,has it's ups and downs.. but it's the downs that keep me up in my room all day.. watching the rain fall as it usaly doese in the Kingdom.. but out there is a world filled with things i never knew Existed.


_Chapter : 1 _

_I sat at my window once again to see nothing but rain. Sadness has always been in the Kingdom ever sense the last war... my father is a changed man he never sees me any more sense my mother fell to a very deadly disease and as been in bed for almost two years falling more and more sick by the day, my father told me to stay away to not see my mom.. i listen of course but i do not leave my room only when treaties are to take place i do . I'm beginning to see that maybe my father does not want me due to the lousy fact that I'm a girl not a boy... he wanted a heir I feel unworthy of my father even of his presence i feel out of place, I now finish this entry of my diary until the next time _~

I closed my diary once again and looked out to the storm clouds as my maiden came in and put food by me.

" And what cause do I owe this ?" I asked as it was unusual for my food to come to me.

My maiden shrugged. " Nothing just thought you were hungry from being up her all day " she said as she left the room .

I looked at the food in front of me I ate some of it then my test beds seemed to have died, i pushed the plate away and went to my bed I put my diary under my pillow and sighed heavily. I was board out of my mind ! I could not train for battle any more I could not go to the library, then I can't see my mother even on her death bed. I do admit though being alone is the best thing that has happened to me... my Little brother was only ten when the plague hit, it made him suffer greatly before it had killed him.. I can't hope but to think he's around me watching me where ever I go.

I shook my head of a ridiculous thought then I went to my bedroom door that lead out to the long stair way, I then popped my head out of the corner to see if any one was there but as it was no one was so I scurried down the stairs very quickly, but as I entered my fathers throne room I paused in the shadows so he would not see me. I slowly made my way to my mothers chamber being completely silent and Unnoticeable so I would like to think, I opened the door and walked in... my slippers that I wore made a soft noise on the stoned floor, the window was open very little and a small candle was lit that gave the room a glow look.

I saw my mom she was laid back her skin was very pale ... it made her black hair seem as if it came form the dark shadows of her room, I dared to step forward to her bedside.

" mother.. " I said softly to her.

She opened her violet eyes slowly… But as she saw me she looked frightened, and she started to scream and thrash around to get away from me.

" Mom! it's me.. your daughter! " I shouted seeing the wild look in her eyes.

She lashed out at me and yelled even louder as if she were in pain, " GET AWAY FROM ME ! " she screamed.

I fell into tears and stood " It's me ! it's me " I said over and over again as i soon fell to my knees because they were weak from the feeling .

My father crashed through the door like a war horse in battle. He saw me crying his eyes grew wild with rage as they went from me to his screaming wife...

" Get her out of Here now ! " he shouted as he went to aid his wife... not me.

I was basically thrown out of the room by my fathers guards I still could here her screaming then as if it had fell night it was silent... I took this as my advantage to leave and go back to my room where I cried, pushing my face into my pillows... now my own mother did not even want me ! I wrote in my diary again but only what had happened...

the Next day was the worst.

I was woken by the loud banging on my door I wiped the dried tears off of my face and answered.

" Princess… Your mother has passed on she died late last night " the guard said looking at me as i again broke out in tears.

" No...No, NO, NO, ! she... she can't be " I yelled with a horrible pain in my stomach and throat...

The guard looked sadly at me as if he knew my pain " You're father also wishes to see you my lady " he dare say.

I glared at him with evil eyes " Tell him to go dig his own grave ! I don't want anything to do with him! " I grabbed my door and slammed it right in the guards face.

This can't be happening ! She was the only one.. the only one who showed me love, and now she's gone ! I screamed with tears ruining down my check... I felt as if this was my fault.

Remove

GIVE FEEDBACK


End file.
